Des vacances agitées
by Mirabelle31
Summary: Défi de Poulpinou : Rédigez un OS racontant comment un sorcier de l'univers de Harry Potter Déjà existant essaye d'inventer le sort le plus stupide et inutile qui soit.


**Cette fic est le résultat d'un défi lancé par Poulpinou l'Héritier**

**Sujet : Rédigez un OS racontant comment un sorcier de l'univers de Harry Potter (Déjà existant) essaye d'inventer le sort le plus stupide et inutile qui soit".**

**Contrainte des mots sont imposés : trois d'entre eux doivent figurer dans l'histoire.**

**-Thésaurus (2 points)  
-Dyslexie (3 points)  
-Sous-vêtement (1 point)  
-Déflagration (2 points)  
-Anthropophagie (3 points)  
-Séquestrer (1 point)  
-Deus Ex Machina (5 points)**

**L'OS devra faire environ 5000 mots (mon texte fait 5055 mots )**

**Rating : K cette fic est tout public.**

**Genre :Humour**

**Béta : DrMadson et Octo que je remercie pour leur travail.**

**Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, à l'exception de Julchen qui vient tout droit de mon imagination.**

**L'histoire : Appartient à mon pauvre petit cerveau.**

**Note de l'auteur : Je pense aller bientôt consulter les guérisseurs Pavlov et Prozac (personnages de la fic les 17 ans d'Harry Potter de Crapounette) et me faire interner car pour que je sorte une histoire pareille... J'espère que tu me rendra visite l'héritier ! Enfin tant que je ne suis pas dans une cellule près de Ginny, tout me va !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Des vacances agitées**

Elle était blonde, elle avait dix-sept ans, de longs cheveux blonds et de grands yeux bleus. Cette jeune fille majeure dans le monde des sorciers semblait hors du temps. Elle ne s'intéressait pas à la mode comme la plupart de ses camarades de classe, n'avait pas les mêmes centres d'intérêt que les filles de son dortoir. Elle se moquait de ce que l'on pouvait penser d'elle, elle avait peu d'amis, et peu de personnes de sa maison lui parlaient. Elle s'appelait Luna Lovegood mais les autres élèves de Poudlard la surnommaient Loufoca.

La jeune Serdaigle, semblait toujours être à des années-lumière de ses condisciples de Poudlard. Bien qu'étant très intelligente, elle avait en elle une petite part de folie qui la rendait attachante. Il faut dire qu'elle avait de qui tenir !

Son père Xenophilius était le rédacteur en chef du Chicaneur, journal assez libéral, ne subissant aucune censure de qui que ce soit et dont les articles concernaient le plus souvent la recherche d'espèces dont personne n'avait jamais entendu parler telles que les Nargoles et Joncheruines. Outre sa profession journalistique, Xenophilius était un chercheur d'objets ou de créatures magiques et fantastiques, mais il était également un inventeur et un collectionneur de choses qui malheureusement pour lui ne marchaient pas ou n'étaient pas exactement ce qu'il croyait qu'elles soient.

Son grand-père Julchen était également connu à son époque pour être un grand original. Il vivait reclus en pleine campagne écossaise dans une chaumière qui était proche d'une forêt. Alors qu'il était âgé d'une petite quarantaine d'années, cet original avait essayé de faire publier ses écrits concernant des créatures inconnues. Bien sûr, personne ne le prit au sérieux, et malgré plusieurs refus successifs, Julchen continua à vivre comme il l'avait toujours fait, persévérant dans ses recherches et espérait qu'un jour il serait reconnu à sa juste valeur. Malheureusement pour lui, il ne fut jamais publié et laissa à Xenophilius son fils unique le devoir de poursuivre la quête qu'il s'était fixée, c'est à dire partager ce qu'il considérait comme l'œuvre de sa vie au plus grand nombre de personnes possible.

Cependant, Luna, malgré sa loufoquerie apparente se montrait le plus souvent assez clairvoyante par rapport au monde qui l'entourait, elle arrivait à voir qui étaient réellement les gens malgré le masque qu'ils pouvaient porter face au monde extérieur. Ainsi depuis longtemps la jeune Serdaigle avait découvert que le Sauveur du monde sorcier détestait la célébrité, et n'aspirait qu'à une vie calme, tranquille afin de fonder une famille. Elle avait également compris que Severus Rogue, le non moins célèbre monstre des cachots selon ses élèves était quelqu'un de très courageux qui en fait était très attaché à ses élèves et qu'il semblait tenir un rôle qu'elle avait encore du mal à définir.

OOoOo

Tout avait commencé au début des vacances de février.

- Bonjour papa, bien dormi ?

- Bonjour, Petite Lune, je n'ai pas eu vraiment le temps de me reposer.

- Mais enfin...

- Luna, je t'en prie tu sais que mes recherches sont importantes.

- Navrée, mais ce n'est pas en étant épuisé que nous pourrons découvrir les conditions de vie des Nargoles !

- Tu as bien évidemment raison tu es aussi clairvoyante et raisonnable que ta mère mon enfant.

Luna décida donc de prendre son petit déjeuner et de préparer du thé pour son père, après tout il en aurait besoin pour continuer ses recherches.

- Papa aurais tu besoin de mon aide ?

- Non pas pour l'instant, je vais prendre une tasse de thé mais ne t'en fais pas je ferais sûrement appel à toi, à deux le travail avancera plus vite comme je le dis toujours deux esprits affutés valent mieux qu'un!

- Bien sûr, je vais retourner dans ma chambre et essayer de trouver pourquoi les Joncheruines semblent s'acharner à vouloir ennuyer certains de mes camarades à Poudlard.

- Bonne initiative, mon enfant.

Après avoir fini son petit déjeuner, la jeune fille remonta donc dans sa chambre, son sanctuaire dans lequel son père ne pénétrait que très rarement.

Il voulait disait-il lui laisser son intimité, mais Luna pensait surtout qu'il était quelque part effrayé de se retrouver seul avec elle dans cette pièce décorée par sa mère, elle lui manquait tellement, de jour en jour Luna lui ressemblait de plus en plus. Mais la jeune fille ne lui en voulait pas, elle savait que ce n'était pas évident pour lui d'élever seul une adolescente.

- Bon ce n'est pas tout mais j'ai un travail titanesque à faire moi !

Sur cette phrase ô combien philosophique, la jeune fille sortit plusieurs grimoires, feuillets et _**thésaurus**_ de son armoire puis déposa tout cela sur son bureau. Son cher aïeul, Julchen Lovegood avait passé sa vie entière à faire des recherches concernant des créatures mythiques telles que les Héliopathes, Joncheruines, Nargoles, Ronflak Cornu. Maintenant c'était à elle et son père que revenait l'honneur de continuer l'œuvre de sa vie et par les caleçons de Merlin, il y avait du travail ! Rien que de parler des _**sous-vêtements **_d'un si vénérable ancêtre la jeune fille eut un petit sourire moqueur.

- C'est bien dommage que Julchen ait été atteint de _**dyslexie**_, sans ce petit problème, ses écrits auraient déjà été publiés et le monde sorcier nous prendrait peut être un peu plus au sérieux, il faut maintenant que je m'efforce de lire cette prose en quête d'informations et aussi que j'arrête de parler tout seule !

La jeune Serdaigle se mit donc au travail, elle lisait scrupuleusement les notes de son aïeul et prenait de temps à autres des notes qui pourrait lui être utiles. Le travail qu'elle avait commencé était fastidieux mais Luna semblait vraiment dans son élément. Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait c'était faire connaître le travail de Julchen et aider ses camarades, et foi de Luna elle y arriverait. Totalement absorbée par son travail la jeune fille ne se rendait absolument pas compte du temps qui passait.

Tout à coup elle entendit son père l'appeler :

- Ma douce Petite Lune descend, il est plus que temps de se restaurer !

Déjà pensa-t-elle. Elle leva les yeux des parchemins qui recouvraient son bureau et regarda la pendule, par Merlin, déjà quatorze heures !

Luna referma son encrier et laissa en l'état les grimoires, livres et parchemins de façon à reprendre dès que possible ses recherches sans avoir à ressortir tout son matériel.

Elle sortit de sa chambre afin de rejoindre son père à l'étage inférieur. Celui-ci avait dressé la table et des assiettes remplies des sandwichs divers et variés attendaient d'être dégustés. La jeune fille ne fut pas surprise par ce déjeuner quelque peu hors du commun que son père lui servait quelque fois lorsque trop pris par ses recherches il n'avait pas le temps de préparer un repas digne de ce nom.

La jeune fille s'installa et Xéno l'imita quelques secondes plus tard. Tout en commençant à se restaurer le père et la fille discutèrent de leurs travaux de la matinée.

- Tes recherches avancent comme tu le souhaites papa ?

- Pas aussi vite que je le voudrais ma petite puce, mais je pense être sur la bonne voie, après tout notre aïeul avait déjà fait maintes recherches sur le sujet et ses notes me sont d'un très grand secours.

- Voudrais-tu que je t'aide cet après-midi ensemble nous avancerons plus vite et ainsi une fois ce travail ci terminé tu pourras te consacrer entièrement à la rédaction du prochain numéro du Chicaneur. Quant à moi je continuerais mes recherches. Je n'ai pas avancé autant que je le souhaitais.

- Allons, ma Petite Lune ne soit pas aussi impatiente, le travail que tu t'es octroyé n'est pas aussi simple qu'il n'y parait, mais je te fais confiance je suis certain que tu trouveras la solution afin d'aider tes camarades.

Luna n'était pas aussi convaincue que son père, mais elle ferait tout pour aider ses camarades et espérait que cela serait pour bientôt, malgré toute sa bonne volonté la jeune fille n'était pas aussi patiente que l'on pouvait le croire de prime abord.

Le père et la fille passèrent le reste de l'après-midi ensemble. Enfin tous deux réussirent à découvrir la manière dont semblaient vivre les Nargoles et l'endroit où selon Julchen les dernières colonies de ces fabuleuses créatures avaient élu domicile. Il ne fallut pas longtemps au père de Luna pour décider que leur prochaines vacances se passeraient à débusquer ses êtres si fabuleux ainsi ils pourraient en apprendre encore plus et il pourrait même faire une édition spéciale dans son journal, bref tout allait pour le mieux, son travail n'avait pas été vain et allait enfin toucher au but ! Oui vraiment tout cela semblait parfait. Le père et la fille étaient tout simplement fous de joie et avaient hâte de pouvoir réaliser ce voyage. Tous deux étaient vraiment surexcités à l'idée des nouvelles aventures qui les attendaient et c'est avec le sentiment du devoir accompli qu'ils décidèrent d'un commun accord d'arrêter de travailler sur ce sujet pour aujourd'hui.

Le lendemain matin, après son petit déjeuner, Luna commença à faire les devoirs que ses professeurs de Poudlard lui avaient donnés. Après tout pensait la jeune fille plus vite le travail de l'école serait fini, plus vite elle pourrait continuer ses propres recherches concernant les Joncheruines. La jeune Serdaigle passa la matinée à rédiger son devoir de métamorphose ainsi que son devoir d'arithmancie pour l'après-midi elle n'aurait plus qu'à faire son devoir de potions ainsi que celui de sortilèges en une journée ses devoirs de vacances seraient terminés et il ne lui resterait plus qu'une petite semaine pour se consacrer à son projet.

Pendant ce temps la Xenophilius, était dans son bureau où il préparait activement la publication du prochain numéro du Chicaneur. Les récentes découvertes qu'il avait fait avec sa petite Lune lui avait mis du baume au cœur et c'est avec beaucoup plus d'entrain qu'à l'accoutumée que le sorcier préparait ses articles. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser aux futurs articles qu'il pourrait publier au retour de ses vacances et comme un grand enfant il se surprit plus d'une fois à rêvasser.

Trois jours plus tard, Luna trouva enfin les premiers éléments qui pourraient l'aider à accomplir la quête qu'elle s'était fixée. En effet en relisant les notes de son aïeul et en recoupant les informations qu'avait trouvé son père en continuant l'œuvre de celui-ci, la jeune Serdaigle apprit que les Joncheruines créatures méconnues du public à son grand désespoir, avaient été bannies du milieu dans lequel elles vivaient.

Les Héliopathes, esprits élémentaire du feu, avaient exclu de leur monde ces pauvres Joncheruines car elles étaient soi-disant réputées comme étant _**anthropophages**_ ce qui d'après les écrits de Julchen était une information complètement erronée. Et la condamnation fut terrible ! Les Joncheruines créatures aux forts pouvoirs psychiques furent condamnées à ne pouvoir survivre que d'une seule façon, dès à présent elle devraient entrer en possession d'un humain afin de lui embrouiller l'esprit, d'une certaine manière, elles étaient condamnées à être _**séquestrées**_ dans l'esprit humain et ne pourraient vivre d'aucune autre manière que ce soit.

Luna n'en revenait pas, en fait ces créatures qui elles n'étaient là que pour infester l'esprit humain n'étaient en fait que les victimes innocentes d'un bannissement. La jeune fille se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour libérer à la fois ses amis de Poudlard mais également ces pauvres Joncheruines qui ne méritaient pas un tel traitement. Maintenant, la question qu'elle se posait était de savoir comment elle pouvait faire. Il n'y avait qu'une solution: continuer à lire les grimoires et les notes de Julchen en espérant pouvoir trouver une piste qui lui permettrait de réussir la tâche qu'elle s'était fixée.

- Eh bien, soupira la Serdaigle j'ai encore énormément de travail pour arriver à mes fins. J'espère avoir assez de temps et arriver à trouver une solution afin d'aider tout le monde !

Luna réfléchit encore un instant et songea qu'il serait peut être intéressant d'en savoir un peu plus sur les Héliopathes, après tout les Joncheruines et les Nargoles étaient des créatures qui étaient très familières pour Luna étant donné que son père leur avait déjà consacré des articles dans son journal à plusieurs reprises. Malheureusement ces esprits du feu n'avaient pas encore retenu l'attention de son père et donc si elle n'avait pas lu les notes de son aïeul, jamais la jeune demoiselle n'en aurait entendu parler.

La jeune fille continua donc de lire avec avidité les écrits de Julchen. Enfin elle tomba sur le chapitre concernant les Héliopathes. Elle découvrit que ces esprits du feu étaient les gardiens des nombreuses créatures fantastiques, ils étaient en quelque sorte les juges d'une communauté et avaient pour rôle de veiller à ce que toutes créatures vivent dans le respect des unes par rapport aux autres. Grâce à cela elle apprit que les Joncheruines n'avaient pas selon eux respecté leurs lois en refusant de se reproduire en vivant repliées sur elles-mêmes et c'est aussi à ce moment-là que ces créatures seraient devenues anthropophages. Ce qu'ignoraient les Heliopathes c'est que les Joncheruines étaient simplement effrayées par les autres espèces. Elles n'étaient cependant pas anthropophages loin de là, mais pour les esprits afin de rester seules et éloignées des autres il était impossible qu'elles aient pu survivre sans avoir recours à des pratiques douteuses. Pour les punir, les esprits du feu décidèrent de les condamner à ne pouvoir survivre qu'en prenant possession de l'esprit humain ainsi les Héliopathes espéraient que les Joncheruines apprendraient combien il peut être agréable d'aimer les autres.

Selon une théorie assez loufoque de Julchen il suffisait de trouver le moyen pour que les Joncheruines tombent amoureuses pour qu'elles puissent quitter l'esprit qu'elles possédaient sans que leur « hôte » ne subisse aucun dommage.

- Incroyable, murmura Luna, ainsi il faut que les Joncheruines tombent amoureuses je ne m'attendais pas du tout à cela !

A la fois heureuse d'avoir résolu son défi la jeune fille était anxieuse il allait falloir procéder avec beaucoup de méthode, créer un sort de ce genre n'est pas évident ! A qui pouvait-elle demander conseil ? Son père serait sûrement ravi de l'aider mais il avait beaucoup de travail. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus demander de l'aide à ses professeurs de Poudlard qui ne croyaient absolument pas à l'existence de ces créatures. La Serdaigle n'avait plus qu'à chercher elle-même une solution et cela ne serait pas une mince affaire !

Luna pensa alors qu'il existait depuis longtemps des potions qui avaient cette utilité mais cela pourrait se révéler dangereux car la personne qui avalerait la potion serait également sous son emprise et ce n'était pas le but, cela ne devait avoir effet que sur les Joncheruines et sur rien ni personne d'autre!

- Décidément marmonna-t-elle je me suis engagée dans une recherche bien difficile qui, je l'espère, si elle aboutit sera reconnue à sa juste valeur !

Quelques heures plus tard alors qu'elle dînait en compagnie de son père, Luna révéla à celui-ci ce qu'elle avait découvert. Elle le prévint aussitôt qu'elle comptait continuer ses recherches afin de trouver le sort qui pourrait débarrasser ses amis des Joncheruines. Xeno fut très intéressé par les découvertes de sa petite Lune mais lui fit promettre de faire bien attention que certaines expériences pouvaient se révéler dangereuses. La jeune fille promis à son père de faire très attention et assura qu'elle testerait son sort sur elle-même s'il le fallait, elle ne voulait pas être responsable d'un mauvais sort sur l'un de ses camarades de classe et que de toute façon la seule chose qu'elle risquait serait d'être pendant quelque temps sous l'influence d'un sort proche d'une potion d'amour. Mais pour l'instant elle affirma à son père qu'elle n'avait pas encore mis au point le sort et dont qu'il n'avait aucune crainte à avoir!

Les jours passaient et malgré ses recherches la jeune fille n'était pas satisfaite de son travail. Évidement créer un sort n'était pas une chose aisée. C'est donc un peu déçue que la jeune fille se coucha en ce mercredi soir. Il ne lui restait plus que trois misérables jours pour trouver une solution. C'est donc épuisée par le travail qu'elle avait fourni depuis le début des vacances que Luna s'endormit. Mais ce soir-là son sommeil ne fut pas de tout repos.

C'est dans une forêt brumeuse que la jeune Serdaigle se réveilla. Elle n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont elle était arrivée là. Elle se souvenait parfaitement s'être couchée hier soir dans son lit douillet mais ne pensait pas un seul instant que les esprits l'emmèneraient dans un monde parallèle. Luna avait déjà lu quelque chose de semblable dans les écrits de son grand père mais ceux-ci ne lui avaient pas appris grand-chose qu'elle ne sache déjà. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'est que si elle se trouvait là, ce n'était pas le fruit d'un pur hasard. Ce genre de choses pouvaient arriver à des personnes qui avaient quelque chose d'important à réaliser. Munie de sa baguette la jeune fille se dit qu'en cas de problèmes elle arriverait à se défendre. A travers la brume, la blonde remarqua un chemin de terre.

- Bon je ne vais pas rester ici sans bouger, autant voir où peut donc bien mener ce sentier.

Luna sursauta sa voix semblait résonner, étrange pensa-t-elle. Il va vraiment falloir que j'arrête de parler toute seule on va vraiment finir par croire que je suis bonne pour être enfermée à Sainte Mangouste. Chose positive je n'entends pas des voix Merlin soit loué !

Après avoir lancé un _lumos _la jeune fille s'engagea dans le sentier, elle avança assez prudemment, il n'y avait aucun bruit et le brouillard semblait la suivre, l'entourer, ce qui ne la rassurait pas vraiment. Arrivée au bout du petit chemin de terre, elle eut l'impression de traverser enfin cette brume épaisse. Décidément cet endroit est vraiment étrange songea-t-elle.

Elle arriva dans une sorte de clairière dans laquelle elle aperçut une petite maison sans doute un refuge de chasseur, mais plus elle se rapprochait et plus la maison semblait grandir. Enfin elle se trouva devant un petit manoir qui semblait-il était inhabité.

Luna s'avança vers l'habitation avec un peu de chance, elle pensait enfin rencontrer quelqu'un car depuis qu'elle était arrivée elle se sentait bien seule. D'abord il y avait eu ce brouillard et ensuite le sentier et enfin cette clairière, mais tout autour d'elle était vraiment trop silencieux. Il n'y avait pas un souffle d'air, pourtant il ne faisait pas trop chaud et la température était agréable, mais ce calme était vraiment oppressant, pas un seul bruissement parmi les feuillages, par un seul chant d'oiseau. La jeune fille, qui n'était pourtant pas dérangée par la solitude et le calme, n'était tout de même pas rassurée par un tel environnement.

Courageusement la Serdaigle frappa à la porte du manoir. Elle attendit un instant mais l'habitation semblait vide. Quand tout à coup, elle entendit une voix. C'était la voix d'un homme qui paraissait assez âgé. Le vieil homme l'invitait à entrer. Luna ne se fit pas prier en se disant que cet homme allait pouvoir la renseigner sur l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Elle ouvrit donc la porte du manoir, mais se figea sur le seuil de l'entrée.

Luna ne pouvait plus bouger elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer l'homme qui se tenait devant elle. Au bout d'un moment qui lui semblait avoir duré une éternité la jeune fille articula péniblement :

- Tu... Vous êtes bien celui auquel je pense... Non c'est impossible se fustigea immédiatement la jeune fille.

-Voyons mon enfant, ne sois pas si effrayée. C'est moi, je te fais donc si peur ? Je n'aurais jamais pensé un jour pouvoir effrayer mon héritière. Allons, entre mon enfant n'ai pas peur, je ne te ferais aucun mal.

- Mais... Mais bégaya la jeune fille ce n'est pas possible tu as quitté ce monde bien avant ma naissance !

- Non, ma petite j'ai quitté ton monde bien avant ta naissance mais dans celui-ci tout est permis et comme tu peux le constater je me porte plutôt bien.

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Où sommes-nous ?

- Nous sommes dans mon manoir. Allons ma petite Lune, entre donc que nous fassions plus ample connaissance. De plus, je pense que si tu es ici c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison. Personne n'arrive jusqu'ici sans une raison valable.

Totalement éberluée par ce qui lui arrivait la jeune fille suivit donc son aïeul Julchen, car il s'agissait bien de lui, à l'intérieur de sa demeure. Luna n'en revenait pas, son grand père était mort des années avant sa naissance et là, elle se retrouvait chez lui. Vraiment, il se passait des choses qui n'avaient aucune logique ! Elle était habituée depuis sa plus tendre enfance à résoudre des énigmes, aider son père pour ses recherches, mais ce qui lui arrivait dépassait l'entendement ! Tout en marchant à la suite de son grand père pour rejoindre le salon où il lui avait proposé de prendre une bonne tasse de thé pour se remettre de ses émotions, la jeune fille réfléchissant à l'opportunité qui lui était donnée. Elle allait enfin connaître son grand-père et peut être celui-ci pourrait l'aider dans la tâche qu'elle s'était fixée.

Voilà maintenant près d'une heure que Luna discutait tranquillement avec son aïeul. Elle avait appris de nombreuses choses concernant les créatures fantastiques, sujet qui passionnait la famille Lovegood. Soudain, une sonnerie assez stridente se fit entendre et une lumière aveuglante apparût obligeant Julchen et Luna à fermer les yeux tant ils étaient éblouis.

Enfin le bruit cessa, la jeune fille ouvrit les yeux et fut étonnée. Elle était

confortablement installée dans son lit. Semblant perdue, la jeune fille eut beaucoup de mal à se reconnecter à la réalité.

- Alors, ce n'était qu'un rêve soupira la jeune fille.

Pourtant cela lui avait semblé tellement réel ! Elle avait été si heureuse de faire la connaissance de son grand-père. Non, il devait y avoir quelque chose de vrai dans ce qu'il s'était passé ! Et puis, elle se souvint, de cette discussion qu'elle avait eue avec sa mère quelque temps avant que celle-ci ne disparaisse.

_**Flash Back**_

_- Ma petite puce, vois-tu je sais que tu seras une sorcière qui aura de grands pouvoirs que tes camarades ne comprendront certainement pas. Il est possible que tu n'ai pas beaucoup de véritable amis car tu es comme moi ma chérie, tu as un pouvoir que peu de sorciers possèdent. Quand le temps sera venu, il est possible que tu fasses des rêves qui te paraîtront étranges, il ne faudra pas en avoir peur. Essaie juste de ne pas en parler autour de toi, sinon tu risques de te faire manipuler par énormément de personnes que ce soit le ministère qui voudra utiliser tes dons afin de savoir l'avenir, ou par des personnes plus ou moins scrupuleuses qui voudraient profiter de toi. Alors promet moi Luna, promets-moi que tu ne révéleras jamais à personne de quoi tu es capable!_

_Et la petite fille avait promis._

Jamais depuis cette conversation qu'elle avait eue avec sa mère la jeune fille avait eu une manifestation de son don. Et cette nuit, il s'était réveillé. Elle se souvint alors de ce que lui avait dit sa mère.

Et c'est là que la jeune fille réalisa quelque chose de fantastique ! Si ce don ne se manifestait que lorsque la raison était importante alors cela voulait dire que la quête que s'était fixée la jeune fille était vraiment essentielle. De plus Julchen lui avait donné des pistes pour faire avancer les recherches qu'elle menait depuis le début de ses vacances scolaires. Alors son don s'était manifesté pour l'aider donc elle décida de se servir de toutes les révélations que lui avait faites Julchen lors de son songe. La jeune fille à présent bien réveillée alla prendre une douche puis son petit déjeuner et sitôt qu'elle eut fini de se restaurer se remit au travail et nota toutes les informations importantes qu'elle avait eues durant la nuit.

Après avoir travaillé toute la matinée sans relâche notant scrupuleusement tout ce dont elle se souvenait et recoupant les informations qu'elle avait trouvées en cherchant dans les notes de son aïeul, la jeune Serdaigle commençait à y voir plus clair. Elle venait de terminer lorsque brusquement la jeune fille se souvint d'un détail. Son grand-père lui avait parlé d'une boite dans laquelle il avait rangé toutes ses trouvailles. La jeune fille savait pertinemment de quel coffret il s'agissait, en effet celui-ci trônait fièrement sur le petit guéridon près de la cheminée. Son père lui avait dit que ce coffret assez finement sculpté appartenait à son aïeul mais qu'il n'avait jamais réussir à savoir ce qu'il contenait. Or depuis la nuit dernière la jeune fille savait comment il fallait procéder pour l'ouvrir. Julchen avait révélé à sa descendante que pour ouvrir le coffret il lui suffisait de donner le mot de passe qu'il n'avait malheureusement pas eu le temps de donner à son propre fils.

Arrivée devant le guéridon la jeune blonde s'empara du précieux sésame, et sans plus attendre remonta dans sa chambre afin de découvrir quel précieux trésor le coffret de Julchen recélait.

La jeune fille s'assit confortablement sur son lit et prononça _**Deus Ex Machina**_.

- Quel curieux mot de passe murmura Luna. Je me demande ce qu'il est passé par la tête de grand-père pour trouver un mot de passe pareil, là je dois dire ça me dépasse!

La jeune Serdaigle passa le reste de la journée entourée de parchemins, grimoires, divers documents qui avaient été trouvés dans le coffret, travaillant d'arrache-pied, quand tout à coup la jeune fille eut une sorte d'illumination. Enfin elle semblait avoir trouvé un début de solution.

Tout d'abord les Joncheruines devaient être amoureuses... C'était évident ! Comment n'y avait-elle pas pensé avant ! Selon les écrits de son grand-père, toute espèce, homme, animal qu'il soit magique ou non avait une âme sœur... Elle savait également que la plupart des sorts, avaient souvent une formulation latine.

Luna cherchait frénétiquement dans un énorme ouvrage la façon de dire âme sœur en latin, enfin elle trouva une traduction qui semblait convenir.

Maintenant il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver un cobaye et c'est là que les difficultés iraient croissant, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de lancer le sort sur ses camarades sans l'avoir testé au préalable.

La blonde sortit dans le jardin. Scrutant les alentours, elle aperçut deux oiseaux perchés sur deux arbres différents semblant s'ignorer royalement.

- Eh bien, dit-elle, il me semble que j'ai trouvé mon premier cobaye !

Se concentrant la jeune fille s'approcha quelque peu de l'un des arbres et lança son sort nouvellement créé et une vive lumière rose sortit de sa baguette. Dès que le malheureux volatile qui n'avait rien demandé à personne reçut le sort, il sembla chercher quelque chose tournant sa tête de droite à gauche. Puis d'un coup, il s'envola vers le deuxième arbre rejoindre son congénère à plumes puis après quelques minutes passées à roucouler les deux oiseaux s'envolèrent à tire d'aile loin du jardin des Lovegood.

Forte de son succès Luna, pressée de tester à nouveau son sortilège rentra chez elle espérant trouver de nouvelles espèces à unir.

La jeune fille savait que de nombreuses créatures se cachaient chez elle dans divers objets, alors, pour une deuxième tentative elle allait s'exercer sur elles.

Elle entra dans le salon et balaya du regard la pièce, et elle la vit... La Corne d'un Ronflak Cornu que son père avait réussi à obtenir il y a des années déjà. Cette corne miraculeuse était infestée de Nargoles.

Se concentrant et répétant dans sa tête la formule comme un mantra pour être bien sûre de réussir son sort, la jeune fille se concentra et d'un mouvement sur de baguette lança son incantation :

_- Unio anima sorores !*****_

Tout comme la première fois qu'elle avait lancé le sort, une vive lumière rose sortit de a baguette et heurta de plein fouet la Corne. Cependant, rien ne se passa comme la jeune fille l'avait prévu. Un énorme bruit se fit entendre lorsque le sort toucha la Corne qui vibra puis explosa en provoquant une énorme _**déflagration**_. Quand la fumée se dissipa, la Serdaigle était évanouie au sol, et avait reçu des morceaux de plâtre.

Tout un coté de la maison était démoli. Quand Xeno rentra chez lui quelques heures plus tard, il se précipita à l'intérieur et découvrit sa fille évanouie au sol. Enfin Luna revint à elle totalement hébétée. Son père était penché au-dessus d'elle.

- Ma petite Lune que s'est-il passé ?

- Papa ne te fâches pas murmura Luna les larmes aux yeux.

- Dis-moi, Princesse.

- Il y a quelques jours de cela j'ai enfin trouvé le sort qui pourrait aider mes camarades. Sans attendre je l'ai testé, en premier lieu sur des oiseaux, et tout semblait bien se dérouler alors j'ai essayé sur les Nargoles qui se trouvaient dans la Corne mais visiblement cela n'a pas fonctionné comme je l'espérais.

- Je vois, ne t'inquiète pas pour la maison, je m'arrangerais pour la faire réparer. Ce que je te demanderais c'est de ne plus lancer ce sort il n'est visiblement pas au point ! Promet-le moi Luna.

- Ne t'inquiète pas je n'utiliserais pas ce sort de sitôt et surtout pas sur mes camarades c'est bien trop dangereux!

Quelques jours plus tard, la jeune fille reprit le Poudlard Express en direction du Collège assez triste de ne pouvoir pour l'instant aider ses camarades et aussi d'avoir détruit une partie de sa maison. Cependant, elle se promit de continuer ses recherches.

Ce que la famille Lovegood ignorait c'est que ce n'était pas le sort de Luna qui n'était pas au point, bien au contraire. En fait ce qu'il faut savoir c'est que la famille Lovegood ne possédait pas comme elle le croyait une Corne d'un Ronflak Cornu, il s'agissait en fait d'une Corne d'Eruptif. Ce qu'il faut savoir c'est que cette dernière est classée comme catégorie B des produits commercialisables et est susceptible d'exploser à la moindre caresse.

Sans le savoir la jeune fille avait probablement sauvé son père qui avait prévu de découvrir les fonctionnalités de cette fameuse Corne dans quelques jours.

*** unio anima sorores : union d'âme sœur**


End file.
